This invention relates generally to pen-based computing systems, and more particularly to developing interactive content for printed material for use with the pen-based computing systems.
Printed material such as books, magazines, maps, and other reference materials are generally not interactive. These materials can be enhanced by adding interactive digital content that makes the materials more educational, enjoyable, and/or engaging. For example, a printed map of the world can be enhanced with digital content so that a user is able to select a country on the map and be presented with digital text or audio describing the country.
Typically, in a system where printed material is enhanced or combined with digital content, the printed material and the digital content are specifically and/or intentionally designed to work with each other. Often, the printed material and digital content are created by the same entity or by cooperating entities. However, the skills and resources required to create the printed materials are often different from those required to create the interactive digital content. It is also often difficult to add digital content to existing printed material that was not specifically and/or intentionally designed for the digital content. In addition, a developer of interactive digital content may not have legal rights to interesting printed material, but may be able to add significant value to it.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques that allow for the development of interactive digital content for printed material where the digital content is decoupled from the printed material.